A conventional miter saw is shown in FIG. 8 and generally includes a base 60 with a disk 65 connected thereon and scale marks are marked on the disk 65. A circular bench 62 is pivotally supported on the disk 65 and a handle 631 extends from the bench 62. A position device 63 is connected to the handle 631 and has a position member 632 which is engaged with one of notches 651 defined in an underside of the disk 65 so that the bench 62 can be pivoted and positioned at desired angle. A connection member 64 is connected to the bench 62 so that the circular saw assembly 70 is pivotally connected to the connection member 64. The circular saw assembly 70 has a blade 74 which is driven by a motor 71 and an arm 72 is connected to a shaft of the blade 74. A handle 73 is connected to the arm 72. A fence 61 is located on the bench 62 so that an object to be cut is guided on the fence 61. The bench 62 can only be positioned at certain angles where notches 651 are available and it is difficult to set the bench 62 at an angle where no notch 651 is available. The user has to hold the handle 631 firmly to maintain the position of the bench 62 and lower the blade 74 to check the object will be cut at desired position. Besides, the handle 73 is fixed so that it cannot be satisfied by different users.